


if this war is never ending (i'll take this love down with me)

by modernpatroclus



Series: safe & sound [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, M/M, in which hector ships it, patroclus!lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO CAN I GET AN AU WHERE HECTOR DOESN'T KILL PAT BUT INSTEAD HOLDS HIM CAPTIVE AND THEN ACHILLES IS READY TO /FIGHT/<br/>Or: Instead of killing Patroclus, Hector realizes the opportunity he posesses. Achilles is not so forgiving when it comes to Patroclus' well-being, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this war is never ending (i'll take this love down with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, [an anon on tumblr](http://www.yahoo.com) has finally given me the kick I needed to write the thing I've thought about for so long: Hector kidnaps Patroclus.  
> (Disclaimer that I don't have my book atm as I'm forcing my obsession onto a friend, so I apologize if there are any little discrepancies.)  
> Title comes from "Banner (Acoustic)" by Lights.  
> I hope you enjoy!

When Automedon returns, the first thing that Achilles notices is that Patroclus is not with him.

The younger man tries not to flinch when Achilles demands, “Where is he? You were under strict orders –”

Automedon spits out the words before his nerve abandons him. “Hector has taken him.”

A chill permeates the air, frightening enough to rival Thetis.

“Where.” Not a question; a demand.

“Into the Trojan camp.”

* * *

 

“If you are going to kill me, do it.”

The words surprise me with how little fear they show. I am afraid, for I know what will happen when Hector kills me: the prophecy will unfold. Achilles will kill Hector in vengeance, and somehow, something will kill Achilles.

But the war will be ours. That is all the men care about.

Hector raises his eyebrows in surprise, but does not move. “I do not want to kill you.”

I stare up at him, as intimidating as I can make it in my current position. My wrists are bound together, tied to a post in the dirt where I kneel, inside of his tent. Me being someone to fear is humorous on a normal day, but Hector does not laugh. He is grave, though no one of his has been kidnapped.

“Then why do I interest you?”

“I am going to leverage you.”

“I do not understand.”

“You are important to him. Extremely important,” he explains. “The philtatos of Aristos Achaoin in exchange for a cease-fire.”

“But why?”

“I am tired of fighting this war. It is going nowhere. And I am not willing to die for nothing, to leave me family in vain. My son should not have to grow up without me for a fruitless war.”

I know what he means. Achilles should not have to die for a cause that is not his to fight. For Agamemnon’s foolish need for bloodshed. We have lost so many to it, and every reminder of the prophecy is as sharp as a spear through my chest.

Still, I do not let myself believe that it is so simple.

“You are a fool if you believe that I am enough for such a trade.”

Hector smiles, a knowing one. “You are more than enough. He will take the deal.”

“What if it is not he who comes?” I know this is not true, that my arguments are futile. But I will not dare to hope that we – that _Achilles_ – can survive this war. Not when the gods have predicted it for so long. They wish it to happen, so it will.

His smile fades, and in its place is a look that ages him beyond his years. “I said that I do not want to kill you. But I will if I have to.”

 _"HECTOR_ _!"_

A furious burst of air runs through the tent, blowing the flaps open. Across from us on the beach stands Achilles, a lion about to attack.

“If you have hurt him, you will pay with your life,” Achilles growls, a promise.

“Achilles,” I gasp, shock and hope jolting through me. It is dangerous, the feeling; but so is he, and he has never hurt me before.

Achilles’ gaze flickers to me where I kneel, bound but unharmed. He relaxes the slightest bit, only enough for me to notice.

Before Hector can draw his sword, Achilles has run across the sand and into the tent, and is kneeling in front of me, his hands on either side of my face. He stares into my eyes with his fierce green ones, and all fear that lingered before leaves me. _He is here._

“You are safe,” he murmurs lowly, for my ears only.

He stands, his hands leaving my skin cold without his warmth, and faces Hector.

“Do I need to kill you?” he asks.

Hector does not recoil, though there is fear in his eyes. In that moment I both respect and pity him.

“I wish to return him to you on one condition,” Hector says, and his voice does not shake.

“You are lucky that I have not killed you already,” Achilles snarls. I do not know why, or how, or when it came to be, but Hector was right: I am more than enough.

“I wish for a truce,” Hector says, chin high. “Your beloved for an end to the war. For good.”

Achilles does not speak; he looks at me, and with my newfound reassurance, I nod imperceptibly.  
“I accept. Tell your captain fighting shall end.”

Without waiting for a response, Achilles crouches before me again. He deftly unties the knots holding me, and as soon as I am free, I throw my arms around him.

“Achilles,” I gasp, and he wraps his arms around me too, pulling me into his bare chest. He did not even put on armor before he came (a thought which I will later berate him for). My armor – his armor – is gone as well, stripped from me when Hector found me. Before I minded, but now I am only grateful that I am not hindered by it. I can again feel his heart beating against my own. I had not thought I would get to again. It feels like a promise.

“Patroclus,” he says.

When at last we stand, Hector is gone. Perhaps he has already gone to bring the news.

I am dreading the announcement in our camp, for Agamemnon will be furious. Helen’s return was not even mentioned in this impromptu truce (although the war long ago stopped being about her, if it ever truly was). But Achilles stands unconcerned. He looks relaxed at last, more so than I have seen him since before Scyros – since Pelion, and the announcement that changed everything.

We no longer owe anyone. We will finally be free, together. Alive.

So much has changed; he has killed so many. And we have seen more grief and bloodshed than any human has a right to. But through everything, our love is the one thing that has stayed constant.

It is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know with a comment!  
> [Tumblr post](http://pipedrevm.tumblr.com/post/141014909467/this-war-is-never-ending)


End file.
